Memorial Best 2001-2008 Animation
The Prince of Tennis Memorial Best 2001-2008 is a CD box set from the March 16, 2008 "Prince of Tennis 100-Song Marathon" event held at the Pacifico Yokohama. Includes full versions of each song performed at the show on eight CDs! *Catalog No.: NECA-70038 *Release Date: 30 July 2008 *Price: 16,000 Yen (tax inclusive) *Distributor: King Records Tracklist Disc 1 #HIRO-X - Future #Aozu - Freedom #Aozu - Don't Look Back #Cap to Bin - Rock 54! ~Rock na Hito wo Sagashite Miyou~ #Cap to Bin - Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishuu #Echizen Ryoma - Dreaming on the Radio #Tezuka Kunimitsu - Niji #Kawamura Takashi - Asobi Ni Ikanai Ka? #Inui Sadaharu - Distance #Shusuke Fuji - Shutter Chance wa Ichido Dake! ~Pinpoint Smash Version~ #Kaidoh Kaoru - Chain Reaction #Shūichirō Ōishi - Honto no Kimochi #Kikumaru Eiji - Come Together #Momoshiro Takeshi - Sayonara Disc 2 #Megane's - Go! Go! Meganes #Megane's - Manatsu no Megane's #Megane's - Kira* Kira Meganes's #Keigo Atobe - Cross With You #Yūshi Oshitari - Gin no Ken #Mukahi Gakuto - Da Da Da #Hiyoshi Wakashi - RISE - Gekukojou + Joutou #Ryō Shishido - Alive #Shishido Ryo & Chōtarō Ōtori - Next Gate #Atobe Keigo (Guest: Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryou, Akutagawa Jirou, Munehiro Kabaji, Ootori Choutarou, Hiyoshi Wakashi) - Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro #Harukaze Kurobane & Hikaru Amane - Joy to the World #Kojirō Saeki - Sunset View #Kentarō Aoi - Honey Bee Disc 3 #Kirihara Akaya - Akaku Someru Tsuki #Masaharu Niō - Hot Illusion #Niou Masaharu & Hiroshi Yagyū - Come on! Let's Go! #Yanagi Renji - Dream to Remember #Yukimura Seiichi - Yume no Tsuzuki #Genichirō Sanada - KEEP GOING ON! #Aozu - White Line #Cap to Bin - Ometto Samba #Aozu + Cap to Bin - DEPARTURES #Eishirō Kite - Autumn Breeze #Hiroshi Chinen - Michi Shirube #Rin Hirakoba - I Feel Free #Yūjirō Kai - Tiida no Shima Disc 4 #Kintarō Tōyama - Gontakure #Kuranosuke Shiraishi - Bible #Chitose Senri - Brilliant Brain #Kuki Kiichi - Kiichi To Hayaguchi Kotoba #Tezuka Kunimitsu (Guest: Kaidoh Kaoru & Momoshiro Takeshi) - Otoko no Bigaku #Tong Tai - Ya・Ki・Ni・Ku #Kawamura Takashi & Shusuke Fuji - Nagisa no INVITATION #Shūichirō Ōishi & Kikumaru Eiji - Type wa D! #Keigo Atobe & Munehiro Kabaji - KA・BA・JI #Yūshi Oshitari & Mukahi Gakuto - Spiral #Ryō Shishido & Chōtarō Ōtori - Brand New Days #Masaharu Niō& Yanagi Renji - TRICK, FAKE, or TRUTH #Hiroshi Chinen & Rin Hirakoba - Rakuen e #Echizen Ryoma & Fuji Shuusuke - Stand Up #Echizen Ryoma & Konomi Takeshi - GO Disc 5 #Genichirō Sanada with Rikkai Dai Gakuen Chuu - Valentine Kiss #Keigo Atobe with Hyoutei Gakuen Chuu - Valentine Kiss #Yūshi Oshitari with Hyoutei Gakuen Chuu - Valentine Kiss #Oshitari Yuushi - Te~Tsunago #Atobe Keigo - October #Tezuka Kunimitsu - SINCE LAST GOODBYE #Inui Sadaharu - Kaze no Yukue #Kawamura Takashi - Tokei wo Modoshite Mou Ichido #Shūichirō Ōishi - Omoi #Echizen Ryoma - Yakusoku #Echizen Ryoma - Fight to the End #Echizen Ryoma - Minna Koko ni Ita #Echizen Ryoma - Kaze ni Nokatte #Echizen Ryoma - Youthful Days Disc 6 #Kikumaru Eiji - Kiku-chan no Soran Bushi #Kikumaru Eiji - I~Jan #Kawamura Takashi - Sotsugyou #Kawamura Takashi - Ano Basho Made #Momoshiro Takeshi - Jump #Tezuka Kunimitsu - Never Surrender #Genichirō Sanada - No Surrender #Shusuke Fuji - Feel my Soul ~tatakai no naka de~ #Fuji Shuusuke - Black Rain #Ryō Shishido - 4 SEASONS #Shishido Ryou - GEKI-DASA DAZE!!! #Kaidoh Kaoru - Sekai wa Kawaru #Shūichirō Ōishi - Tsuki no Kidou #Oishi Shuuichirou - Koi Kaze Disc 7 #Yūshi Oshitari - Crafty #Oshitari Yuushi - MEBACHIKO #Oshitari Yuushi - A Kimochi #Keigo Atobe - KING'S GAMBIT #Atobe Keigo - Enepreia #Atobe Keigo - Riyū #Atobe Keigo - Dream Maker #Atobe Keigo - Oblivion #Echizen Ryoma - Never End #Megane's - Odorimasen ka? Megane's #Megane's - Sayonara...Megane's Disc 8 #Tachikiri Tai - Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy! #Hyotei Eternity - Fujouri #Aozu - Kakaeta Kiseki #Cap to Bin - Sankyuu!! #Ao to Bin to Kan - Gather #Ikemen Samurai - Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~ #GIGS - Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana #SEIGAKU NINE PLAYERS - We Love Seigaku -Arigatou wo Komete- #Tennis no Oujisama - Ichigan ~2008.3.16~ (Instrumental) Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Albums